This invention relates to a select return mechanism in a manual transmission for automotive vehicles.
Generally, speed change operation of a manual transmission for automotive vehicles is carried out by a selecting operation of a shift lever mounted in an automotive compartment and subsequently by a shifting operation thereof. In order to ensure proper selecting and shifting operations of the shift lever, when the shift lever is returned from its shift position to its select-operable position, it is required to steadily return to a fixed select return position. For this requirement, a select load characteristic as shown in FIG. 2 is generally determined. As shown in FIG. 1, when the shift lever is in the shiftable positions to the first and the second speed gears or to the fifth speed and the reverse gear, it is designed to surely return to the select return position N, which is the shiftable position to the third and the fourth speed gears. As shown in FIG. 2, the select load increases from the initial stage of the select operation to the terminal stage thereof, and the initial select load P is set at both sides of the select return position N. Conventionally, there are provided two select return springs at both sides of a part of the shift lever for returning the shift lever to the select return position (the neutral position). Accordingly, it is required to provide a sufficient space for installing the select return springs. Further, the structure of the select return mechanism is complicated and it is costly to manufacture.